703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Nlby001
| place= 11/16 | alliances= | challenges= 5 | votesagainst= 4 | days= 17 | image2 = | season2 = 22 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = Runner-Up (2/21) | challenges2 = 8 | votesagainst2 = 15 | days2 = 39 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 2 | tribalwins= 10 | individualwins= 3 | totalchallengewins= 13 | dayslasted= 56 | totalvotes= 19 }} also known as Nathaniel is the winner of The Circle. He was also a contestant on Survivor: Canada & and competed in Big Brother UK 11, Big Brother UK 12, Showdown Season 1 (where he represented San Marcos), and . Profile Name (Age): Nathaniel (17) Tribe Designation: Okak Current Residence: Sweden Personal Claim Of Fame: Inspiration in Life: Hobbies: Pet Peeves: 3 Words To Describe You: If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: Reason for being on Survivor: Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: Survivor: Canada Voting History Survivor: San Marcos Profile Tribe: 'Catarina '''Hometown: '''Stockholm '''Current Residence: '''Stockholm '''Personal Claim To Fame: 'List of After the Dark Players '''Inspiration in Life: Different ones depending on the situation. Pet Peeves: Survivor: Canada Previous Finishes: 11th Favorite Past Moment: NJ sending Belle to Belle Isle. Previous Survivor You Respects Most: I respect pretty much everyone. Previous Survivor You Respects Least: Whoever made this template say "you respects". Why Did You Come Back?: It's 703! How could I not return? Oh, and I wanna make the merge and Jury this time. Voting History Showdown: Season 1 Voting History ---- =Big Brother UK= Big Brother UK 11 Nathaniel did pretty good, got two Chops, never even got a negative nomination score, then he got -26 and was Chopped in 6th place. Big Brother UK 12 Nathaniel returned the next season and got got when the house was split into two and everyone he didn't talk to that much ended up able to nominate him. Post Survivor Trivia *Nathaniel was the only person to stay in Catarina after the tribe swap. *In San Marcos, Nathaniel voted correctly every tribal he went to except for the final 5 - the most out of any contestant that season that reached the swap. *Nathaniel negated the most votes with Idols in San Marcos, with 12. *Nathaniel won most individual immunities in San Marcos, with 3. *Nathaniel had the most votes cast against him in San Marcos, with 15. *Nathaniel is the finalist that has received the most votes against him (along with Luke and Eva), with 15. *Nathaniel only got the Jury votes of all non-North American Jurors that made the merge. *Both seasons Nathaniel was on won the Best Season award in the 703scars. *Nathaniel has been nominated for 3 703scars: Most Improved Player, Best New Runner Up and Best New Physical Player. *Nathaniel was involved with the Chop all three times it appeared in Big Brother UK 11: the first two times he won it and the third time he was Chopped. Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Canada Contestants Category:Okak Tribe Category:11th Place Category:San Marcos Contestants Category:Catarina Tribe Category:Yaknad Tribe Category:Returning Players Category:Finalists Category:2nd Place Category:The Genius IV Contestants